90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Sweaty Palms and Weak Knees
Sweaty Palms and Weak Knees is the 17th episode of Season 2 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis ADRIANNA AND GIA TAKE THEIR RELATIONSHIP PUBLIC – Annie (Shenae Grimes) deals with the outcome of Jasper's (Zach Sherman) decision to jump from the Hollywood sign and begins to find some peace with her situation. Silver (Jessica Stroup) and Teddy (Trevor Donovan) decide to double date with Liam (Matt Lanter) and Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord), which makes Dixon (Tristan Wilds) and Ivy (Gillian Zinser) feel left out, so the two decide to fake date. Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes) and her band perform for the first time at the Beach Club and, with her newfound confidence, Adrianna decides to make her relationship with Gia (Rumer Willis) official in a very public way. Liam encourages Naomi to come forward with her sexual harassment case, which causes her to continue her lie. Summary Annie tries to find Jasper at his house since he threatened to kill himself, but he is not there. She tries to call Jasper, but gets his voicemail. After looking at a picture of herself with the Hollywood sign in the background, she figures he is there. She goes to the sign where she finds Jasper on top of the sign. Jasper tells her there is no point living anymore. At her house, Liam suggests to Naomi that she report Cannon. Since she is lying, Naomi says she thinks she is like Jen. Liam tells her if she is like her sister, he wouldn't be with her. Teddy hangs out with Silver at the beach club. Dixon walks by and tells them he is there by himself. Teddy suggests he set him up with a date, but he insists he is cool. Back at the sign, Jasper figures that Annie doesn't love him anymore and leaps off the sign. After Annie takes Jasper to the hospital, his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Herman meet her. She admits that Jasper jumped off the sign and hurt himself. Mr. Herman tells Annie to go home and take care of herself. Gia watches as Adrianna makes t-shirts for her band. After they kiss, Adrianna convinces her to help. Teddy walks in the Blaze and notices that Dixon is eager to gamble. Dixon asks Teddy to set him up with his father's bookie, and bets Dixon on a basketball game. Liam wants to talk about Naomi, but realizes that Ivy is there. Ivy says he can talk about her, gets upset, then leaves. During break, Dixon wonders if something is wrong with Ivy. She tells him she doesn't like that people treat her like a loser. Dixon says he is getting the same treatment after Silver turned him down. Ivy suggests they hang out at the Beach Club. The gang tries to convince Naomi to report Cannon for his harassment, but she doesn't want to hear it. After Naomi says she is under stress, the gang convinces her to talk to a therapist. At the Club, Teddy takes Silver out for dinner. Liam and Naomi arrive to join them. Silver asks Teddy to guess what kind of water she likes, but he is wrong. Silver orders Teddy the drink he likes which is an Arnold Palmer. Ivy and Dixon arrive, try to turn around after they see the gang, but they notice them and ask them to join them. Dixon and Ivy lie and say they are on a date. Dixon says he is happy that the gang are now leaving them alone. The next day at school, Dixon finds Teddy on the computer looking for a gift to give Silver. Teddy asks for help, thinks it is inappropriate, but Dixon insists he is over Silver. After Teddy asks about him and Ivy, he continues to pretend they are dating. Mr. Herman calls Annie and tells her that Jasper broke his legs, but he is depressed. Herman says he will send Jasper to a mental hospital. He says Jasper wanted to talk to her before he goes. Liam drives Naomi to the medical center for her therapy session. She tells him she will be done in an hour. After he drops her off, she sits down at the outdoor cafe, orders a drink and reads her magazine. Adrianna and the band are not able to get their instruments since the doors to the school are locked. Gia suggests they break into the building and grab their stuff. Gia and Adrianna are about to kiss, but Ade stops after one of her bandmates returns. Adrianna tries to apologize, but Gia gets upset. The band wonders how they can get their instruments over the wall. Gia admits she hasn't thought that far. Dixon and Ivy go out again. Dixon gives Ivy a scrimshaw necklace to continue their farce relationship. They meet with Silver and the others. Ivy tells says she has a great guy that she nicknamed Poopy. Back at the school, the girls quickly load their stuff into the van after they set off the front door alarm. Adrianna tries to give Gia a high five, but she is still upset.Teddy gives Silver a pair of diamond earrings as a gift. She tells them they are gorgeous and big. Teddy asks her to show him how it looks, but she just holds it over her lobes. Backstage, Adrianna tells her band she can't go out since she has never sang in front of crowd before. The other members convince her to either all sit out or go out together since they are a band. The band finally emerges to start the show. As the crowd cheers them on, Adrianna starts off slowly, but gets into her groove. Ivy sees her Laurel, but she tells her that she will not tell anyone she is her mom. Ivy says Liam is there and points him out. Annie visits Jasper at the hospital and admits she doesn't love him. Jasper says she should have let him die. Annie says she doesn't want him to manipulate her into having a relationship. Jasper insists he did everything for her because he loved her. Annie says the relationship was based on a lie, but he insists it was love. After a nurse informs her that visiting hours are over, Annie leaves. Back at the Beach Club, Adrianna and her band closes out their set. Adrianna goes up to Gia and gives her a huge kiss in front of the crowd. Adrianna tells her that she doesn't care who is watching. Teddy sees that Silver is upset. She admits she hates the earrings and says it is not her. She says when it comes to diamonds, she only thinks about slave mining. Teddy pulls out his real gift which is a book called Madam Bovary. Teddy admits he was messing with her with the earrings since they are fake. Silver thanks him and gives him a kiss. Naomi tells Ivy that her mom is cool. She says she overheard that she is not over Liam. Naomi says she knows she is not really dating Dixon. Ivy goes up to Dixon and gives him a kiss. She explains that Naomi doesn't think they are dating. Dixon pulls her close and gives her another kiss. Ivy says it was great since Naomi bought the kiss. At Naomi's, Liam asks her about her therapy session and if she is ready to come forward about Cannon. Naomi says she is worried what people will think if she reports her teacher. After she pretends that she is upset, Liam says he hates Cannon.At the school, Liam watches as a girl asks Cannon for time to turn in her paper. Liam comes up to Cannon, pushes him against the wall and calls him a piece of garbage. As he walks away, Cannon asks what his name is. Laurel drops off Ivy and goes up to Adrianna and tells her that she was fantastic. She gives her a card, announces she is a music producer and wants to sign her. After Adrianna says she can't wait to tell the band, Laurel says she only wants her. Teddy teases Dixon about his nickname. Dixon gives him the money he lost during the bet and makes another one. Ryan learns that Laurel is Ivy's mom. Dixon goes up to Ivy, holds her hand and explains he doesn't want people to have other ideas. Liam is brought to the principal's office because he threatened Cannon. Harry tells him if he doesn't talk, he will have to expel him. Harry tells Cannon to leave. Noami arrives and enters the office. She tells Harry that what happened is her fault. She says the reason why Liam attacked Cannon was because he sexually harassed her. Starring :Rob Estes as Harry Wilson :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Ryan Eggold as Ryan Matthews :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson Recurring cast :Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan :Rumer Willis as Gia Mannetti :Zachary Ray Sherman as Jasper Herman :Amber Wallace as Lila :Kelly Lynch as Laurel Cooper :Hal Ozsan as Miles Cannon Guest starring :Osa Wallander as Sarah Herman :Salvator Xuereb as Matey Herman :Shane Lynch as Liv :Alex McKenna as Cat :Emmanuelle Yang as Hannah Quotes :Ivy – I'm gonna go take a history test, which will be a lot more pleasant than this encounter. :Teddy – I know how cute you look when you're angry :Silver – I hate you :Teddy – No you don't. I know you :Annie – What we had was based on love. That's isn't love :Teddy – What's the word? :Ivy – The word is that I got a great guy :Adrianna – I'm still trying to figure this thing out :Gia – Step one: stop calling it "this thing." :Dixon – One time I bought her a leather bracelet and she accused me of being insensitive to cow feelings. Cow feelings! :Naomi – You can do better Ivy :Ivy – I can hear you :Teddy – Are those new shoes? I like them :Silver – So did I. When I bought them... in seventh grade. Nice try. ﻿Trivia Opening Tagline: Ryan *Although seen at the beginning of the episode, Lori Loughlin does not speak *The Jasper ordeal finally ends. Music *Action/Reaction by Choir of Young Believers *Employee of the Month by Sean Bones *Head Over Heels by The Anomalies *Gimme Some Motivation by Delta Spirit *Scissor Tales by Samantha Crain & The Midnight Shivers *Soldier by N.E.R.D. feat. Santigold *Something in Common by Free Energy *Super Edition of You by John Etkin-Bell & Marty Shtrubel *The Temporary Blues by The Features *Wooden Heart by The Features Photos adrianna-sings.png 92ddce100f478b70_902104609.jpg 00574990239.jpg 90210-Sweaty-Palms-and-Weak-Knees-5.jpg a14fds.jpg f1.jpg i1.jpg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 2